


Sweets

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat liked to say that the strapping young man behind the counter couldn't resist his stunning good looks and charming grin and let him sample all the ice cream for free. 'Hog saw everything through the window and suspected that the poor guy was probably shitting his pants when Jamie pointed his gun at him, demanding for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short, but I really wanted to write something with these two involving some fluff.

The best way to celebrate a good ol' bank robbery was to go out for some ice cream, in Junkrat's opinion. He loved planning where to get his sweet fix before even planning which grenades to use in a heist. He loved it all, from the sprinkles on top of mint ice cream, banana with chocolate sauce, double chocolate fudge, etc. 

The first time he went to Baskin Robbins, he made Roadhog wait on the motorcycle for nearly two hours while he tried every flavor twice. Junkrat liked to say that the strapping young man behind the counter couldn't resist his stunning good looks and charming grin and let him sample all the ice cream for free. 'Hog saw everything through the window and suspected that the poor guy was probably shitting his pants when Jamie pointed his gun at him, demanding for ice cream.

After their most recent heist, Roadhog had driven them to a little ice cream shop on the outskirts of the city. Upon seeing that no one was in the parking lot, Mako turned sharply and took up three spaces with his bike. He had barely even parked when Jamie jumped out of his sidecar and sprinted into the shop. He shook his head and grabbed the loot, stuffing it into a secret compartment in the sidecar. The second he managed to squeeze through the doorway, Rat jumped on him and grabbed his arm, asking him what he wanted. Roadhog chose his usual hot fudge sundae and let Rat get a couple cones stacked a foot high with whatever he ordered.

Once they tied the manager and two employees up in the back, they sat down at a table. Jamie went on about the heist, his favorite explosions and the funniest terrified expressions on the people's faces. He smeared ice cream all over his face trying to talk and eat at the same time. 'Hog lifted up his mask just a bit to reveal his mouth and ate his ice cream silently. He watched Jamie stretch his tongue forward and scoop a creamy mouthful of chocolate. Then he bit away at the cone, gnawing away like a little rat. Mako always thought he looked kinda cute when he did that.

Roadhog scarfed down the rest of his sundae, pulled his mask back down and motioned for them to take their leave. Junkrat nodded and stuffed the rest of his ice cream in his mouth. When he crawled back into his sidecar, he turned his head at Mako and smiled.

Roadhog grunted. "...You're all messy." He grabbed a rag from his pocket and wiped his dirty rat down. Jamie scowled and cursed when his face was cleaned but grinned when he saw Hog's face again. He stood up and leaned towards RH and kissed him right on the mask.

"Wanna go back to the motel and have another kinda treat, mate?" Junkrat licked his lips, eyes flicking up and down Hog's body.

"Depends..." Hog started up his bike and gave it a good rev. "Do you come with a cherry on top?"


End file.
